Tails and Luigi
by pokemonfan316
Summary: Tails and luigi always were sidekicks of Mario and Sonic but when they each get a mysterious letter asking them if they want to be the heros what will happen read to find out


DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR MARIO NOR DO I OWN ANY OF ITS CHARCTES

I would like to thank deathgoblin for reviewing my story I will try to use the tips he gave me anyway on with the story

It was a sunny day in the well known mushroom kingdom Mario and Luigi got up ready for the day

Mario yawned "good morning Luigi you ready for what ever the Mushroom Kingdom holds for us today"

"You bet" Luigi replied I can't wait to see what we can do today. Later that night Luigi received a mysterious letter

It was addressed to Luigi but it said it was from ? it was cream in color with a purple Poison Mushroom seal Luigi chuckled "probably another prank letter from Yoshi" As Luigi opened the letter the paper was green and gray That's an odd color for a paper Luigi thought as he opened the letter it read

Do you ever get tired of being the sidekick? Do you ever get tired of your brother Mario getting all the fame? If you are come to 775 Mushroom Road tomorrow night at exactly 12.00 Midnight.

That night Luigi had trouble sleeping he thought about the letter he loved his brother Mario but it was true that he did wish he could have some fame the last time he had his OWN game was months ago and it was just another job sucking up ghosts. Luigi decided to go on a walk that night just around Toad Town wondering if the letter was true right now he wasn't the only one thinking like this.

In Green Hill Zone Sonic and Tails had just had another day beating Dr. Robotnik A.K.A Dr. Eggman or in Sonics case Egghead again Tails got a letter just like Luigi's asking if he wanted credit for an adventure telling him to go to Tropical Resort at the same time Tails did want credit for something but he was about 11(in the sonic cartoon Tails couldn't write because he was 4 and by Sonics behavior I'd say he was about 8 making Tails 4 years younger than Sonic ad Sonic is about 15 now by his design) Tails didn't know if he could do something alone without messing it up Tails himself that night also decided to take a walk eventually Tails came upon a white portal "well if me and Sonic never did anything insane before we wouldn't have had many of our adventures: he said as he jumped in the portal.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom Luigi was doing the same thing and the next thing he knew was that he was in an awkward place it looked a little like the mushroom kingdom but it also looked a little different.

Tails was also in this awkward place it looks a little like home Tails thought he looked to his left to see a bill board of him and some other guy in a green suit named Luigi "huh?" tails said confused "I know him from somewhere I just cant quiet name it."

all of the sudden something that looked like a spiky turtle(Mario fans know what this is) crept up to Tails he wanted to do a homing attack like he could do since his first game Sonic the hedgehog 2 but it was covered in spikes since he had no rings he would instantly be dead so he backed up until he eventually bumped in to someone it was the green garbed man on the bill board he was glad someone was there but when he bumped in to him it scared the rings out of him the same goes for him(Luigi) when tails saw that the green garbed man was backing up from one of eggman's latest robot models Tails told him let me handle this he jumped in the air and homing attacked it.

Luigi was glad that this fox-like animal thing had saved him he saw that he had been backing away from a spiny so he thrust a green fireball straight in its direction "Thank you for saving me from that robot" Luigi said "I'm Luigi what's your name" "my name is Miles Tails Prower"(that's seriously his real name)He said "but you can call me Tails"

Back in Tails and Luigi's worlds Mario and Sonic were worried. After Mario had called everyone else he called his last resort his rival sonic "a sonic do you a know where a my brother Luigi a is"

"No I don't "Sonic responded "I was about to ask you if you know where my brother (I'm going to say Sonic and Tails are brothers) Tails is" "this is a bad" Mario responded "we a need to a find them" "well DUH" Sonic responded(Sonic is only going to be Gary oakish(jerkish) to Mario since he is his rival)"what did you think we were going to do sit around and eat chilly dogs!… sorry I just want to find tails" "I a know what you mean" Before Mario knew it sonic was off the phone and right in front of him in a Sherlock homes outfit" we need to find foot prints leading us to Tails and Louie" "IT'S A LUIGI"he said" "and what's with the get-up" "what I cant have a little fun" "just a shut up a sherlonic the hedgehog(see the joke) and find a them" "sonic pulled out a magnifying glass and started looking around "AHA ERR EUREAKA OH WHATEVER DETECTIVES SAY" he said I've found this letter"

BACK AT TAILS AND LUIGI

"Tails and Luigi were having a blast they were running through areas that were a mix of each others worlds like Green Mushroom galaxy or Chilly Dogshroom Zone Luigi even made a yellow hat like his with a T on it for Tails and Tails made a Robo-Luigi using his skills for Luigi Tails teached luigi about his world and Luigi about his they were having a blast but Mario and sonic weren't

"what does the a letter say" "it says Do you ever get tired of being the sidekick? Do you ever get tired of your brother Mario getting all the fame? If you are come to 775 Mushroom Road tomorrow night at exactly 12.00 Midnight" "do you think he a went" "NO I THINK HE ATE A CHILLY DOG OF COURSE HE WENT" "to 775 Mushroom a Street" "it's mushroom ROAD" "a jerk" "oh just come on you walk WAY to slow"

775 mushroom road

"where is whatever we do" "a let me a help" Mario used a fire ball(it was super effective) Mario opened up the portal "wow your good" "a thanks" Mario and sonic entered to see a huge billboard with Tails and Luigi on it" "well that's a good SIGN" sonic said (the puns they hurt) "this a way" they walked for about an hour until they reached them "l l a Luigi" "m Mario" " a Luigi why did you a run away" "I didn't I just took a walk and found this portal Tails a did the same thing"

So everyone continued their usual lives however Luigi and Tails always got credit at the end of the game

THE END OR IS IT

POST TIME after the story Luigi and Tails became great friends

THE TRUE END


End file.
